It's not over yet
by Lover2Sea'an'Sky
Summary: It has been 10 years since the release of calypso. This first chapter is like a prologue so just read it. My summaries will get better in time.


Ok people. This is my first fan fic. Yay. After seeing the third movie I just had idea's popping out of my head on how to continue it. Will be rated R in the later chapters. Weak stomachs…..just don't read. If ya do don't say I didn't warn you. I hope you Like it.

**Summary:** This story takes place 10 years after the release of calypso.

**Disclaimer:** I will say this once for now and all the chapters after…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1-** From then till now.. 

Elizabeth looks out of her library window onto the misty surf outside her home on the island where she said good-bye to her husband. Her love. The most beautiful memory her and Will ever shared was on that island. After that one day of passion and fulfillment, she could not bring herself to leave that place. The people that made a home there were kind to her and …..her son. Yes. That day 10 years ago held more than just passion, but the start of another world for Elizabeth. A world as a mother. It was very hard at first. The loss of Will's warmth and love. But when she felt that small little kick, it had meant the world to her. The fulfillment she felt with her husband on the soft sand and bright sky of that day carried with her as she raised their child.

The island held other families that had lost there loved ones and had once bared heed to the pirate code. All that lived there did there best to comfort Elizabeth and help. Sometimes…most of the time the comforting part annoyed her for she was as stubborn as she was. She was a mother yes but she would always have that fighting spirit. And the grief and solitude she had of not having Will by her side to raise their child was not going to make her feel helpless and alone. Her love was to return after he satisfied the duty of the sea. As her son grew she would tell him the great stories of his father. How he might be a pirate but was a good man that had saved a lot of people. She felt ever so blessed she could even have the life she had now. If Jack had not made the choice he did, Will would be dead along with her heart and soul. She owed him a lot.

The one threw out the years that had begun to know her best on helping without it becoming an insult was Anna Mariea. She had now become Elizabeth's close friend in the raising of her son. Anna was long ago a young firey woman and had come upon Jack Sparrow long ago when he stole her boat and deserted her at Tortugia. But fate made her join his crew with the boat he had promised. It was years later but…she had her boat.

As the war with the East India Trading Company and Pirates began to clash the very foundation of the sea. Anna had joined with another crew in the fight for the right of pirates and the sea. A fight for her home. She was born at sea and she'd die the same way she came. Floating across the endless waters and nothing but the heavens in reach. She heard of Elizabeth through the chain of talks that came from orders said to have come from the Brethren Court itself. And after the victory she claimed her spoils and departed to an island were she found Elizabeth and the reminisced about the old times. Anna Mariea grew in the years well along with Elizabeth. And remembered the day they grew to be more like sisters. The day she helped me'lady's son into the world. After that day she had become the Pirate King no more, the pirates and others still could not call Elizabeth her given name.

It was too improper, after all she had done. Even though she had no ship, she still remained Captain Swann. Anna remembered almost everyone calling Elizabeth the daughter of the sea. No fowl winds or storms occurred after this was said so it seemed the goddess calypso agreed.

And now after all was set and done. The sacrifice Elizabeth had made would be rewarded in a matter of weeks……….

Elizabeth started to make supper at an alarmingly chipper mood. It was just a week before Will could return back to the land and in her arms. She didn't know if he knew about their son. Would news like that travel to his ears at a place only the dead may go? She had stilled in the middle of cutting a carrot when the thought occurred. A pang of metal jerked her from her thoughts. As she set the knife down she began to walk past the fire place to the back door and out into the yard where the noise had come from as she wiped her hands on the apron at her waist.

The woman in front of her held a long sword out as her black boots stomped on the floor to give her more weight on the sword she swung at her opponent. The small child she stood in front of stood panting but arrogant as he thrusted his blade up to block hers as he shifted the weight of her sword back and made a close call to the woman's neck. The female laughed as she caught his near triumph off guard as she grabbed his wrist with her bare hand and kicked his foot from beneath him.

"Owwww…" the boy exclaimed rubbing his head. "That wasn't what we were training Aunt Anna."

Anna smiled as she held a hand out for the kid to reach. "It's up to you to keep on your toes William. Life has no rules but survival." lifting him to his feet.

"Hopefully that time has passed for all of us. Though it does seem our silver lining is fading away..." Elizabeth's voice trailed to her.

Anna looked up at her and smiled but frowned at her statement. "Aye. We're not having to much luck with the sea nowadays."

The boy looked up to his mother. "It's about the West Coast Trade Line isn't it mum."

Elizabeth was stunned, "Where did you hear such talk?" she demanded.

"Oh. I just heard rumors round the pub and all." he stumbled a bit but answered innocently. "I think I may go and finish the boat a bit more. I hope dad'll be proud of it." As he ran off to the shed on the other side of the yard.

"You better hurry that up Will. I got most of supper ready. In ten minutes I expect you dressed and cleaned and at the table do you hear!" as she sighed at his vanishing act with a thumb raise. There was a short pause between the two women as they both looked out to sea. They knew that all the men under the command of Lord Cutler Beckett and part of the East India Trading Company had fallen back and came under new commands after the war. Lord Nathanial Beckett. The elder brother of the late Lord Cutler Beckett. It was one of the many discussions Elizabeth spoke of with the King himself. It was a truce as it were. A bargain With the King of blue tails with the King of Pirates. Never has such an agreement been made.

In their agreement Elizabeth called to make sea borders, so a few islands could be safe havens to Pirates and their families. Also some market ports along with smithing and boat supplies. And by the demands of most pirates she settled for 40 percent of the royal treasury so to be divided between the ships that fought. In return all pirates under the command of the pirate king (Elizabeth), would release the men of the royal navy that had been imprisoned and held captive after the fight but not their ships which was not but two. And that she would not advance her armada upon his army that were but few now and that held no leader therefore helpless. After all had been set and done she knew she would be showing she was with child, so she began making preparations so her son so he could live in safety. She gave her second hand, Tai Huang, the wheel to the ship his former captain commanded. She called all the pirate lords together, (excluding Jack for know one knew where he was.) and made known that Captain Teague, keeper of the code, was to be the Pirate King. She only thought that to be right. The best man to play the part was the man who best knew the rules.

After those days it was 'smooth sailing'. She had brought up her son on the island he was conceived. Trained him in sailing for she always found him gazing at the wide blue. Will came upon pistols on his own, and as strange as it was for an eight year old to have two flintlock pistols at his waist, the boy's aim was frighteningly accurate. By his age now Anna had taught him a reasonable amount of sword.

He was a cute one. All ladies weather they be girls or women for that matter could not help but look. Although he was 10 he almost looked in his mid teens, and acted older than that. He took the body and facial features of his father and the eyes and almost golden hair of his mother, which went to his shoulders in curls.

Elizabeth was so glad that everything was turning out the way it should. Until the sea began to show a new, dreadful tide coming.

Anna looked over at her. "All will be alright me' lady," she whispered. "With the goddess where she belongs, we stand more than a fighting chance."

* * *

**(Me)** " Sooo...?"

**(Jack Sparrow) -pokes out head-** " I think its good, I like it. Two thumbs up mate!" **-puts thumbs down smiling. Seeing his error he points them up- _grin_>**

**(Me)** " Woh, wait. Your not here yet. How'd you get in?"

**(Jack Sparrow)** " I'm majic."

**(Me)** " No your not."

**(Jack Sparrow)** " Your right...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

-------------------------------------------------

No really, how was it? Didn't turn out to bad. But of course the only way I'll know if ya like it is if you review, review, review!!!


End file.
